His Part
by DRM7
Summary: Mid DH. Ron tries to do what he thinks is his part.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my second story. I would love it if you leave a review as I am new to this and would love some advice.**

 **DRM**

 **His Part**

Chapter one

Guilt has become such a huge part of him now that he wasn't sure he would stop feeling it ever again.

He probably wouldn't.

It was such a horrible feeling, constantly gnawing away at his insides and squeezing his heart so painfully that he wanted so bad to rip his chest open and claw away at everything within reach until it all went away.

And he deserved every bit of it.

He left them, left _her_ , and he deserved it.

Actually, he deserved to be punished with much more than that.

He sat on a small rock just outside the tent with his limps drawn tightly to his chest and his head resting on his knees. The freezing air of January scalded every bit of skin exposed, the heat from Hermione's jar of blue fireballs offering no comfort. Every once in a while the idea of getting a blanket crosses his mind, only to be quickly wiped away as he remembered that he gave his to Hermione last night.

" _It's really cold tonight, isn't it?" said Harry with a sigh._

" _Oh yes, it is." Ron replied with a nod while Hermione hummed her agreement without raising her eyes from her book._

" _Well, I guess I'll head to bed now. I'll have second watch." Harry gave a pointed look to Ron that clearly said 'Don't wake me up and you're dead.'_

 _Ron smiled sheepishly and mumbled goodnight to his friend before returning his attention to Hermione. She had mumbled goodnight without looking up, too engrossed in whatever it is she was reading. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hermione reading on while Ron gathered his courage to speak to her. He got himself so nervous he ended up blurting out "Third right?"_

 _She didn't look up, but her eyes, which had been sliding over the words, froze._

" _Third watch, I mean, you're taking third watch right?" He said, clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

" _First" She answered in a clipped tone._

" _Um…" He thought about telling her that she looked worn out and needed to rest, but he knew that she will bite his head off if he did. "I….well I'm wide awake and…well…I want to take first watch and…and…well yeah." 'Oh, great job Weasley, you failed to convince her and totally made a fool out of yourself at the same time. Way to go!' He thought sarcastically._

 _She was silent for a long time, such a long time that he started to believe that she wouldn't even answer._

" _Fine" She finally said after what seemed like forever, before standing up and waking briskly towards her bunk. "Wake up Harry at one." She said as she marched by him._

 _He knew why she needed to say that. The last two nights he took first watch, claiming to wake up one of them when the second watch started, before spending the whole night fighting sleep outside and preparing himself for their anger in the morning. The first night was awarded with glares from Harry the whole morning, while Hermione, surprisingly, didn't comment. The second night earned him lots of harsh words from Harry the following morning while Hermione gave him a single glare that hit him harder than any word Harry had said. Oh, what he would give for her to break the silent treatment and start talking to him again…_

 _Surprisingly, he didn't even feel tired, not anymore. He knew as soon as he had this thought that he wouldn't wake up anyone tonight._

 _Getting up, he went to his bunk and lingered next to it, uncertain. 'Would she snap at him if he offered her his blanket?' He didn't want to make it worse than it already was. He decided to risk it if she will be more comfortable._

" _Here," he mumbled softly, standing at the foot of her bunk with an arm outstretched, blanket in hand. "I'm wearing really heavy cloth and I won't be needing it, so…" he trailed off, cheeks turning bright red._

 _She stared at him for a long time, seated cross legged on the bunk, and was each second passing he felt himself heat up even more. Finally, when he thought that his whole body was going to burst into flames right there and then, he carefully placed the blanket in front of her before practically out of the tent and into the wonderful cold outside._

His body gave another violent shiver as he jerked awake from another microsleep. Not sleeping for three days straight has set him in a state that was past tiredness, past exhaustion. He was feeling oddly hyper, but when settled down his body goes into a very slow state of falling asleep that he shakes off very early.

'They need to rest,' he kept telling himself. 'They need to sleep. They do far more than you do every day. Letting them rest is the least you could do. You had enough rest at the cottage while they were suffering here…'

After he had woken himself up for the third time in fifteen minutes, he shook his body to stretch it before checking his watch. It was almost five in the morning, meaning that he had finished Harry's watch and was almost halfway through Hermione's. Yawning widely, he decided to get himself a cup of tea to keep himself warm and pass the time.

He was halfway to the kitchen when his masked exhaustion finally caught up with him. A violent wave of dizziness hit him, making him sway and reach blindly out for anything to cling on. He managed to grab the edge of the table, blinking rapidly and taking deep breaths in an effort to shake it off. Everything was spinning and the longer he stood there, the dimmer the room became in the faint morning light. Slowly, he felt his breathing deepen as the room disappeared from sight. The table left his grip and he thought he distantly heard something slam onto the ground.

He didn't feel anything at all after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A huge thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Hope you like this one.**

 **DRM**

 **His part**

Chapter 2

 _He was staring, horrified, at his best friends' bodies on the floor, pools of blood around each of them. Next to them was standing Voldemort, laughing maniacally with his wand aloft._

" _This is your own fault, you know. They are dead because of you, because they tried to protect you, to stand in my way. Everyone dies because of you, and the sad thing that it is all in vain. They all died in vain. Nothing, NOTHING will ever stop me from having what I want. I win, Potter, I WIN!_

 _The brilliant green light was the last thing he ever saw._

Harry Potter awoke with a gasp, rapidly sitting up in his bunk. With a hand on his chest in an effort to calm down his rapidly hammering heart, his eyes rapidly scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where he was.

' _Oh yeah, the tent. It was just a nightmare…'_

Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down a bit more, Harry started to stretch his arms before noticing the early morning light peeking through the tent flaps. Frowning, he glanced at his watch (he probably forgot to take it off before going to bed last night) and saw that it was half past five in the morning.

' _Oh not AGAIN, Weasley! I should've known this was going to happen. Why the heck didn't I think of setting up an alarm clock?'_

Glancing beside him, he heaved a deep sigh of frustration as he saw a cocoon of blankets with bushy hair poking out if it-Hermione.

' _She forgot as well. Why did I think that he would wake either of us? Of course he wouldn't, he's Ron! Oh that's it, no watches for him for two days at the very least!'_

Heaving himself off his bunk and quickly pulling on a heavy jumper, Harry stomped angrily towards the tent flaps, intent on giving him what for-and on relieving him as well. He was opposite the entrance to the kitchen, with the table directly in front of him, when he noticed a leg peeking out from behind it.

Gasping, he ran around the table to discover his best mate sprawled on the floor, half on his side and half on his back in a way that said that he had no control over his fall. His eyes were closed and even though he was clearly breathing, Harry couldn't help but envision another version of him with blood surrounding him and with a chest that was still, a dark wizard laughing next to him.

Feeling his heart clench but ignoring it, Harry quickly kneeled down next to his friend and gently rolled him all the way onto his back before starting to carefully pat him repeatedly on the cheek.

"Mate? Come on, mate, this is no place for a nap." Oh he sure hoped it was just a "nap" and not worse than that.

After a couple of minutes of trying to gently arouse him but with no kind of response at all, Harry began to panic. He was about to enter full panic mode when he heard a sound of movement deeper in the tent.

' _Oh, Hermione! Of course, you idiot, she can help!'_

"Hermione! Come here! Quickly!" Harry yelled to her. He heard the movement sounds stop for a heartbeat before the sound of feet rapidly hitting the floor started. She was suddenly standing at Ron's feet and when she saw Ron out cold on the floor, she gasped loudly.

"Oh Godric, what happened?" She asked, panic and fear evident in her voice as she sank to her knees beside Harry.

"I don't know! I woke up just a while ago and realized he hadn't woken us up for our watches. I was going outside to talk to him when I found him like this."

Hermione was taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Okay, let's think rationally." Harry knew she was talking to herself as much as she was talking to him. "He was awake for three days straight. He probably fainted due to exhaustion. We all don't eat well and he added sleep deprivation on top of that. That is all this is." She remained silent for a moment before taking another deep breath and nodding to herself.

"Sit him up Harry. I'll be right back" And then she was running to the kitchen.

Harry heaved Ron into a sitting position. He was completely limp and heavy and Harry had to suppress a shudder as he positioned himself behind his mate to support his weight. As he pulled him against his chest to sit him up more properly, his head lolled heavily against his chest.

"Pull his head up." Hermione was back, sitting herself beside them on her knees with a bottle of water in one hand and a glass of what appeared to be orange juice in another.

"I rummaged around and found a small can of juice," she explained while Harry complied with her order. "It's a bit old but it will do. He needs the sugar."

Setting the glass on the table next to them, she quickly opened the water bottle and spilled some water onto her hand before starting to run her wet hand across Ron's forehead and cheeks.

"Ron? Come on Ron wake up for us a bit." She said loudly, leaning forward so that she was closer to his ear.

Shifting his mate's weight so that he could free his arm, he started patting the side of his face again, this time harder than he'd done earlier. "Come on mate, rise and shine." He almost yelled as he watched Hermione continue to run her wet hand all over Ron face, a couple of times running her fingertips across his lips in an effort to moisten them, pausing frequently to wet her hand again.

After several minutes repeating his name loudly along with Hermione's administrations, they were finally awarded with a low groan from Ron, but nothing else. Sighing, Hermione pulled her hand away from Ron's face, and glanced at Harry for a moment before reaching forward and pinching Ron's earlobe as hard as she could.

Ron's whole body suddenly jerked and he let out a loud moan his head rolled heavily away for Hermione's hand, still supported by Harry's shoulder.

"Oh, thank god" Hermione whispered in relief before quickly started to pat Ron's face again, "Come on Ron wake for us for just a moment. Come on Ron."

After some encouragement from the two of them and a couple of times more of earlobe pinching from Hermione, Ron's eyes finally fluttered open as he came to some sort of vague awareness.

"Here," said Hermione as she retrieved the glass of juice. "Drink this. Support his head Harry."

Hermione placed the rim of the glass to Ron's lips and tilted it, pouring some of the bright orange liquid into Ron's mouth. Ron sputtered a bit and gave a little cough before swallowing more comfortably, encouraging Hermione to pour more juice into his mouth. A few seconds later Ron has polished the glass of juice off and Hermione quickly replaced it with the water bottle, allowing him to finish that off as well.

When they were sure that he was satisfied and more aware, Hermione asked him if he was able to walk. Heaving him onto his feet, the both supported their heavy friend to his bunk, helping him lay down. Harry stepped back a bit as he watched Hermione pull the covers onto Ron before softly running her fingers through his hair. The semi awake Ron let out a soft sigh before his eyelids slid closed. It was quiet for a few minutes, with Hermione still sliding her fingers through his hair, until they could both hear his soft snores.

"Oh Ron," she said softly as she pulled away from him and turned towards Harry. He could see the tears that was threatening to fall in her eyes. "What have you done to yourself?"


End file.
